


Excuses, Excuses

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: “Before you say anything,” Chloé began after she closed the door, “I just want to say that I’m sorry I missed the date you planned. I. . . . I know you spent a lot of time on it, and I’m really sorry that I couldn’t make it, and I gave you a really stupid excuse--”“So it was an excuse,” Kagami cut in. She turned her gaze to Chloé and saw the guilt in her eyes.“I--” Chloé sighed. “Yeah. It was an excuse.”
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Excuses, Excuses

Kagami walked into the Grand Paris wearing nothing short of a scowl on her face. Although Chloé’s text had seemed pretty sincere, she couldn’t help but feel that there was more to the situation than met the eye. Because really? Chloé missed the date that Kagami had spent so long planning all because her nail polish had chipped?  _ Please. _ Kagami knew a lame excuse when she saw one, and that one was anything but believable. Or as Chloé would say,  _ ridiculous _ , utterly  _ ridiculous _ .

The Japanese girl let out a sigh as she walked into the elevator and punched in the floor number for Chloé’s suite. The elevator was just starting to rise up when her anxiety started to kick in. What could Chloé possibly be hiding from her? It had to be serious if she was hiding it from her own girlfriend, right? Why else would she go to extreme lengths to make stupid excuses? It wasn’t like the blond haired girl to keep secrets, after all. She  _ loved _ to share every little thing with Kagami. So why was this any different?

Kagami bit her lip and interlocked her hands in front of her stomach. Whatever. It didn't really matter. The elevator dinged and opened to the floor Chloé’s suite was on. Kagami began to walk towards it. Whatever it was, it hopefully wouldn’t be too big. Or maybe she was just being paranoid and Chloé  _ really _ didn't come because her nail polish chipped. It was a very typical Chloé thing. It wasn’t a big deal.

Kagami stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She reached over and knocked once, twice, leaning in for a third time when Chloé opened the door with a smile.

“Hey Kagami, come in!” She practically chirped.  _ Chirped. _ Chloé never  _ chirped _ . What was with her behavior?

“Chloé,” Kagami nodded stiffly. She stepped inside the suite and stood awkwardly next to one of the couches. Although she’d been in the Grand Paris a couple of times since they’d started dating, Kagami had never felt entirely comfortable in it.

“Before you say anything,” Chloé began after she closed the door, “I just want to say that I’m sorry I missed the date you planned. I. . . . I know you spent a lot of time on it, and I’m really sorry that I couldn’t make it, and I gave you a really stupid excuse--”

“So it was an excuse,” Kagami cut in. She turned her gaze to Chloé and saw the guilt in her eyes.

“I--” Chloé sighed. “Yeah. It was an excuse.”

“Then what was the real reason you didn't come?” Kagami asked, trying her best to hide the hurt she felt. Did Chloé really value her  _ that _ little? She’d think that she meant much more to the blond haired girl than that.

“It might be better if I show you.” Chloé looked from side to side, as if making sure no one else was watching, before saying, “Pollen, buzz on.”

A flash of yellow blinded Kagami for a second. She blinked a couple of times to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming. But no. She wasn’t. Because in front of her stood none other than one of Paris’ superheroes--Queen Bee.

Faster than Kagami could comprehend, dozens of memories went through her mind. Because  _ yes _ , of course this made sense! Of course Chloé was Queen Bee! Who else could it possibly be? Even if Chloé hadn’t been the best person before, she was changing, and Kagami could see no other person that could possibly take the role of the Bee superhero. Now that she knew it, it made so much sense. All the stupid excuses, the missed dates. . . . akuma attacks waited for no one, after all.

Kagami smiled and nodded, much calmer than she anticipated she should be after such a reveal. “It makes sense.”

Chloé detransformed and stood in front of her awkwardly. “Really? That’s all you’re going to say?”

“What else am I supposed to say?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe, ‘Chlo, your superhero suit is adorable, you look so cute in it!’ or ‘oh my gosh, I’m dating a superhero!”

Kagami shrugged. “I guess you could say I’m not too surprised.”

“Are you still mad at me then? For missing the date? Because let me tell you, yesterday’s akuma was a tough one. You’re lucky I made it out of there in one piece.”

Kagami rolled her eyes. “Don’t over exaggerate, Chlo. You were fine. I saw the video on the Ladyblog.”

“Fine, at least let me make it up to you,” Chloé pleaded. She took both of Kagami’s hands with her own. “We can go shopping and then go on a date together to an expensive restaurant, and--”

“Chloé.” Kagami interrupted. Chloé’s head snapped up, and Kagami met the blue eyed girl’s gaze. Chloé flinched at the sharpness in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Doing something expensive together isn’t going to do anything.” Kagami pulled her hands away from hers.

The blond girl stared back at her, hurt written clearly on her expression as Kagami took a step backwards. “Then what? I already apologized, because I know what I did was stupid, but Kagami, I--”

“I meant that doing something  _ expensive _ isn’t going to change anything,” Kagami clarified. Chloé scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “You can’t just offer me a trip to the spa or a shopping spree whenever you want to do something special for me.”

“But--” Chloé began, but Kagami cut her off.

“You know just as well as I do that if I wanted to go to an expensive restaurant or go shopping, I could do so on my own time.” She cocked her head to the side. “But I’d rather spend some time together in a different way. Can we just cuddle up and watch a movie?”

Chloé’s eyes widened in surprise. “So you’re not mad at me?”

Kagami smiled wryly. “Of course not. Missing out on one date doesn’t really bother me--even if the excuse you gave me was stupid.”

“My chipped nail polish was the perfect excuse!” Chloé protested.

“Sure it was,” she said, offering a hand to her girlfriend. “Movie and popcorn in your suite?”

Chloé grinned. She reached over and took Kagami’s hand, interlocking their fingers with one another.

“Of course.”


End file.
